jimsteinmanfandomcom-20200215-history
Loving You's a Dirty Job but Somebody's Gotta Do It
Versions Bonnie Tyler and Todd Rundgren on Secret Dreams and Forbidden Fire Bonnie Tyler and Rory Dodd on a demo recording Meat Loaf and Stacy Michelle on Braver Than We Are Lyrics GIRL: When the sky is falling and you're looking round for somewhere to hide Did you ever call out to someone Did you ever call out to me, I've never been gone I've been right here by your side There ain't nothin' but clouds There ain't nothin' but clouds in your eyes Why don't you believe it when you finally found the truth You've been drinking poison water from the fountain of youth Why don't you stop tearing up everyone you need the most You're so busy trying to get even You never even try to get close I can't explain it away It doesn't make any sense To know what it's like I guess you gotta go through it It doesn't matter baby Loving you's a dirty job But somebody's gotta do it BOY: There were times when we'd never fake it There were times when we'd always make it There were times when we'd take it to the limit And we'd never, never, ever leave each other alone We were flesh and blood and bone There were times we had it all There were times we had it all BOTH: There were times when we took our chances There were times we were damn good dancers There were times when we heard all the answers In the beating of the drummer and the riches of the rock and the roll I can see right through your soul There were times we had it all There were times we had it all BOY: If your fears could only be forgotten We could pull all the barriers down Would you follow your dream's desire Would you follow your secret dreams and forbidden fire Let's just peel out of this town BOTH: It's been nothing but dreams It's been nothing but dreams until now BOY: You're never gonna see it BOTH: You got your head stuck in the sand BOY: It's the land of the free and easy street GIRL: It's the home of the damned BOY: You're never gonna see it BOTH: You better open up your eyes GIRL: You're the only one who's left BOTH: Who's gonna believe all your lies BOY: I can't explain it away It doesn't make any sense BOTH: To know what it's like I guess you gotta go through it It doesn't matter baby GIRL: Loving you's a dirty job But somebody's gotta do it BOY: There were times when our bodies glistened There were times that we can't stop missing There were times that we'd lay in bed and listen BOTH: To the pounding, pounding chorus of our desperate hearts Nothing could have torn us apart There were times we had it all There were times we had it all GIRL: There were times when we fought like tigers There were times we were damn good liars BOY: There were times we extinguished every fire BOTH: That was burning, burning, burning, up each other alive From the heavens on down to the dives There were times we lost it all There were times we lost it all There were times when we fought like tigers There were times we were damn good liars There were times when our bodies glistened There were times that we can't stop missing There were times that we'd lay in bed and listen To the pounding, pounding, chorus of our desperate hearts Nothing could have torn us apart There were times we had it all There were times we had it all External Links [Bonnie Tyler music video Category:Songs